


【云点＋all海】民配

by Smalltemper



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, all海 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smalltemper/pseuds/Smalltemper
Summary: 一个拧巴的云点篇章，大云哥真的很爱他的小不点。





	【云点＋all海】民配

**Author's Note:**

> all海警告，不喜勿入！

少女们流光溢彩的青春记忆里谁没有看过几本韩流爱豆小杂志呢？天花乱坠的青春疼痛文学作品和玛丽苏狗血作品能一遍遍地啃上好几天，晚上睡前还要自己闭上眼睛脑内模拟一下方感觉心满意足。

金钟云出道后差遣弟弟去学校旁边的小书店买回来好多本，他觉得自己需要了解下粉丝们都在想些什么，他们的队伍需要做出什么规划。

结果，少女们一篇篇《黑道大佬和小夜莺》《辛德瑞拉公主的贵族骑士》《东海里的猴子》……等等文学著作，让金钟云啃着手指挑灯夜读反复揣摩。

有一个问题他迫切需要寻找到答案，那就是如何在接受cp设定后坦然面对他亲爱的队友们呢？

真的很难，他宁愿和小土地单方面的交流，也不愿意一边认为队友们有猫腻一边跟他们称兄道弟。

李东海自从认识了李赫宰就变成了李赫宰的小粉丝，成天“赫宰说……”“我和赫宰今天……”唠叨个不停，一众哥哥们心里酸的冒泡，小崽子真是没眼光。

金钟云心里反复琢磨着粉丝们的分析贴和同人文，越想越觉得不对劲，趁着李东海来找他一起练习唱歌的时候，端着哥哥的架子提点他。

“东海啊，你跟赫宰还是保持点距离比较好。”

“为什么呀，哥~”李东海懵懂又清澈的大眼睛直直地望着他，看的金钟云心里一阵不安分的跳动，这小孩怎么越长越好看了。

“没事的时候多跟哥哥亲近亲近吧，赫宰也需要个人空间。”

金钟云听着李东海奶乎乎的回答他，“知道啦，哥~”一瞬间有点嫉妒。

为什么恩海大势，艺海连个苗头都没有呢？

秉承着要均衡队内cp发展，最大限度获取cp红利的大公无私的想法，金钟云开始刻意地和李东海更加亲密，可惜的是，钟真买回来的小杂志上，他还是没能看到有粉丝为了艺海投身创作。

组合渐渐走上正轨，成员们也初步有了各自的发展规划，和金希澈李赫宰申东熙这几个天生的艺能人不同，金钟云更擅长唱歌，可惜，他在镜头前安静的唱首完整的歌的机会几近于零。

他开始强迫自己在综艺上表现得活跃且热情，无数倍放大自己的幽默感，最折磨人但却能博人眼球的事他都愿意主动去做，尽管人体探险队的辣椒让他嗓子疼了好几天。他如此努力，却得不到期盼的效果。

“艺声哥……”

没有行程的日子，李东海难得没有赖床，趴在快中午还没起床的金钟云床边小小的唤他，“起床啦，哥。”

金钟云刚挣扎着睁开眼睛，就看到李东海伸手挡在他眼睛上面。

“哥你等一下，我进来之后拉了窗帘，外面太阳很好，别刺着眼睛。”

李东海的手跟金钟云的差不多大，成员们却只调戏他手小，对于李东海还带着稚气的小爪子，私底下一个个又摸又捏，节目上从来只字不提，跟守护什么秘密似的。

金钟云揉揉李东海的小脑袋，“我们东海昨天回来那么晚，怎么不多睡会儿？”

“我让妈妈邮过来的蜂蜜到了，给哥泡水喝，对嗓子好的。”

“哎一股，我们东海知道心疼哥哥了。”金钟云微微起身半靠在床头，拉着李东海的手往床上带，“东海上来，陪哥再躺会儿。”

李东海乖乖地脱鞋上床，还裹走了他一半的被子，小脑袋紧紧贴着金钟云的腰侧。

“东海，辛苦吗？”

“……哥，很累吧。”李东海把半张脸藏在被子里，说话有些闷声闷气，“哥累的时候稍微停一停吧，我会很担心哥的。”

“怎么停呢？不逼着自己向前走很快就会被淘汰的啊，东海……”金钟云刚睡醒的脸还带着浮肿，嗓子有些沙哑，狭长的眸子虚无的看向窗外。

“不会的，哥那么优秀，唱歌又好听，是主唱里的top啊！”李东海环住金钟云的腰，耍小孩脾气一般轻轻摇晃，“觉得累的时候就回头看看我吧，我会一直当哥的小粉丝的。”

李东海说到做到，他甚至在手机里专门建立了一个歌单用来循环金钟云发布的或者未发布的歌曲。

当金钟云在昏暗的录音室里抓着耳机哭的歇斯底里的时候，也只有他敢劝走工作人员，钻进那片黑暗里抱住他，等金钟云停止哭泣后，就小小声在他耳边唱他喜欢的那些歌，嗲兮兮的小鼻音轻飘飘的就烙印在他心里。

尤其是他几近抑郁的那段时间，每晚睡前脑袋里都像是摆了台留声机，一遍遍播放着李东海的歌声，他才能鼓起勇气面对新的一天。

李东海刚开始被众人排挤的时候，他背着李东海跟朴正洙打了一架，李赫宰在旁边劝架，被他一把推坐在地上。

金钟云甚至有些打红了眼，他攥紧了拳头，绷紧了身子，发指眦裂，他质问朴正洙，为什么这么对李东海。他知道李东海做错了事，可他就是偏心的护短，就是受不得看着李东海被欺负折磨。

“金钟云，你这么做又是什么意思呢！为了李东海和哥哥打架？！”

朴正洙捂着发疼的腹部，抛下温柔如水的假面，沉声指责金钟云。

“他做了什么还需要我再给你讲述一遍？还是说我应该按着你的头让你看清楚李东海被那个男人搂着进酒店的录像！”

朴正洙收起尖削的下巴，过长的刘海挡住阴狠的眼睛，“为了他有必要吗，钟云，他跟男人上了床，想离开suju这座破庙了……护着他，你不恶心吗？”

恶心，怎么不恶心。一想到李东海谄媚地躺在老男人的身下任由老男人抚摸他赤裸的身体，亲吻舔舐他的皮肤，然后深深地进入他，金钟云就愤怒的咬紧牙关，血腥味在齿间弥漫，他恨不能砍了老男人玷污李东海的双手，扔进汉江里。

可是，他不能。

李东海说了，他是自愿的啊。

金钟云不明白，为什么人都会变化这么大。温柔的朴正洙变得像头身处绝境的孤狼，单纯善良的李东海变成了利欲熏心的小人。

跟朴正洙打完架的那天晚上，他去了以前练习生的时候常去的炒年糕店，李东海吃不得辣，这家的炒年糕正合李东海的口味，所以他出道之后也常来打包回去给李东海。

在店主担心疑惑的眼神里，金钟云喝了几杯烧酒，然后脑袋发晕地回到宿舍。

李东海知道他还没回来，给他留了灯，缩在沙发里等他。金钟云一身酒气，嘴角唇上还带着伤痕，李东海吓了一跳赶紧过来扶他。

“哥，怎么回事？喝酒了跟别人打架了吗？还有哪里受伤了？”

金钟云一把甩开李东海搀着他的手，看着李东海满脸错愕委屈，恶狠狠的开口，“李东海，你别碰我……”

“哥……”李东海的心仿佛沉进了幽深冰冷的海底，他不明白为什么前两天还小心安慰他的哥哥突然变了样子。

“我真的很失望，东海……”金钟云闭着眼睛仰起头，鼻腔酸涩着深深吸了一口气，“为什么，为什么去做那种事情呢……哥哥会努力经营好suju，你只需要跟在哥哥身后就可以了呀，为什么，不等等哥哥……”

李东海被金钟云话里的悲伤和失望闷得透不过气，他张嘴想要解释，想和以前一样宽慰他的哥哥，却只是从喉头发出几个破碎的音节。

金钟云踉跄着推开李东海走向房间，房门缓缓沉重地关闭。

曺圭贤倚靠在拐角处的墙壁上，亲眼见证了这场兄弟决裂的悲剧场景，他看着昏黄灯光下蹲在地上缩成一团哭泣的李东海，突然狠狠咬住下唇，然后收回迈出去的脚，回到自己的一室幽寂。

再到后来，成员们基本上都不能金钟云这里讨到好脸色，他的冷漠和暴躁不仅仅针对李东海，还无差别针对其他人。

金钟云看着身边的哥哥和弟弟先后和李东海发生关系，一看到谁和李东海站在一起，他就不由自主地想象李东海每每是怎样和别人缠绵悱恻，好好的队友兄弟成为了一群不检点的色欲之徒，他失望至极也愤怒至极，像颗不定时炸弹常常对着队友们大发雷霆。

李赫宰自从和李东海干了那档子事之后，别别扭扭一边冷着李东海又一边照顾着他，在金钟云发火的时候总侧身把李东海挡在身后。

金钟云看着他抓着李东海的手腕，心底莫名的升起不甘和嫉妒的情绪。明明他是李东海最崇拜的哥哥，为什么李东海不跟他亲近了，勾搭上队里其他人，却连个眼神都不给他。

金钟云不正常的情绪让队友们有些恼火但又确实担心。

“东海，以前最能安抚钟云情绪的人，就是你了。你看，要不然你去劝劝他？”朴正洙身为队长，没办法再任由事态严重下去，深思熟虑过后，也只能解铃还须系铃人。

“哥，你也说了，那是以前……现在的我找他聊天，可能会让他更情绪化吧……”

“东海，大家都爱你，钟云也是，毕竟你是他最喜欢的弟弟，现在也是他的心结。如果说谁能帮助他走出现在的困境，也就只有你了。”朴正洙皱着眉，心里其实对金钟云也有亏欠，当初是他推波助澜让金钟云和李东海决裂，造成如今的局面他有不可推卸的责任。

“……我明白了，哥，我会去的。”

李东海突然很为自己悲哀。自始至终，他都希望哥哥们能好好的，希望队伍发展越来越好，为此，他被欺辱，被孤立，被强暴，他都忍了。是这些他所谓的好哥哥们，把他推开，又自私任性的把他当做一个听话的玩偶，从来，没有尊重过他的想法。

昏暗的房间里，金钟云用手机反复播放着刚完成不久的新歌demo，他一遍遍的听，一遍遍思考哪里需要修改，虽然他也清楚，这首歌能不能发表，还是个未知数。李东海敲门时他沉浸在自己的世界里没有听到，或许听到了也不会开门的。

李东海轻轻拧开门，站在门口有些许无措，他已经很久没有走进这间卧室了，空气里满满的都是金钟云的气息和味道，温暖熟悉的让他眼睛酸涩几乎要落下泪来。

“艺声哥……”

听着歌的金钟云一瞬间以为自己是幻听了，都怪他刚刚又想李东海了。转过头，打开的房门透进来一束暖黄的光，李东海就站在光里，像是打开了天堂之门的天使。

“你来干什么……”

李东海踌躇着向前挪动下脚步，又局促地停下。“歌很好听，新写的吗？我很喜欢……”

黑暗里的男人轻轻叹了口气。

“进来吧。”

真正的坐在一起之后，两个人都无声沉默着。但很奇怪，没有谁感觉这久违的单独相处让人不舒服，他们像很久以前一样，互相抵着膝盖盘腿坐在地板上，亲密无间的模样。

金钟云微微起身想打开床头的小灯，李东海不喜欢黑漆漆的环境，总要有点亮光才行。

“不用开灯。”李东海自然地拉住金钟云的胳膊，窗外有些清冷惨白的月光洒进来，够亮了，李东海想，他现在已经习惯了沉溺在黑夜里，仿佛一切都被遮掩，无论是悲伤不堪还是情欲缠绵。

“艺声哥，刚才的那首歌很好听，能不能再放一遍？”

听着李东海说喜欢这首歌，金钟云不可抑制的从心底涌上满足与欣喜，他和李东海在之前就是音乐上的知己。

手机里动听伤感的旋律和金钟云略微沙哑的嗓音相得益彰，李东海相信，这首歌如果发表出来，一定会收到很多的喜爱和赞扬。

“这首歌太悲伤了，艺声哥，最近……心情不好吗？”

金钟云嗤笑一声，“怎么？来当特哥的说客吗？怪不得，突然来找我。”

“大家都很担心你。哥，你以前不是这样的，为什么……能跟我说说吗？”

金钟云伸长了腿，手臂向后，撑在床沿，“东海是说我变了吗？可是，你们不是也都变了吗？大家都变了，何必来假惺惺的关心我，还是多操心下你们的事吧，千万，千万别暴露了。”

李东海低垂着头，再开口时有些哽咽，“哥……是说我假惺惺？那哥呢，哥以前对我的好，也是假的吧，不然怎么说收刘收回去了……”

金钟云开始慌神，不管怎么样，李东海一哭，他就止不住的心疼。

“当然不是假的呀，东海，你知道我……”

“哥想让我知道什么呢？知道你是真心实意对我，是我不识好歹，自作自受？所以，就可以离我远远的，看着我每天挣扎煎熬着，再期待我一如既往吗？哥，你们都太自私了……”

泪珠滴落在地板上，映着月光莹莹发亮。金钟云无措地伸手捧起李东海的脸，想帮他擦擦眼泪，在看着盈满泪水的双眼时心里像被狠狠揪了一把。

“东海，别哭了，怎么还这么爱哭，明天眼睛会疼的。”

“我已经竭尽所能了，听话的做你们要求的所有事情，我太累了，哥……可是，凭什么啊……我没有，我真的没有做对不起大家的事情……”

“哥知道，知道，我们东海受苦了，别哭了……”

“不，你不知道。如果哥知道的话，为什么看着正洙哥和始源把我拉进屋子里却无动于衷，我真的不想，真的不想的，我很害怕，我拉门框不松手的时候，看着哥坐在那里，奢求着哥能和以前一样把我护在身后，可是，哥……你没有……”

金钟云只觉得五脏六腑都疼痛起来，他一直以为李东海是出于自愿，没想到是被其他人在他眼皮子底下强迫欺辱。

“哥错了，东海，哥做错了！哥会保护你的！”

李东海早已忘记了这本来是场开导劝慰金钟云的谈话，他在曾经温柔体贴的哥哥面前溃不成军，太多太多的委屈和心酸让他直不起身子，迎合着金钟云的怀抱，额头抵在金钟云肩膀上，眼泪一滴滴洇湿金钟云的白色T恤，丝丝凉意透进金钟云心窝里。

“东海，你要明白，我永远都是你的哥哥。所以，我更难以接受。我的弟弟李东海本来是个多么单纯可爱的孩子，可是突然有一天，他的生活就脱离了正常的轨道。我想把东海拉回来，但是有好多人带着你走得越来越远。我以为你是自己选择了那条路，我追不上你，就太生气了，气你也气他们。我们本来的生活就这么被毁了。”

李东海哭的太狠，伏在在金钟云怀里颤抖，小口小口喘气，“要怎么样，哥才能回到我们身边呢？我们已经没办法回头了，哥要怎么做，放弃我们吗？”

他伸手紧紧环住金钟云的腰，“哥是不是要放弃我们……放弃我？”

金钟云在李东海背上安抚性地摩挲，久久没有出声。

那么多小说同人文里他们各自相爱，金钟云可以一笑而过，可现实生活里李东海和几个人不清不楚又是另一回事，他甚至想，如果李东海和李赫宰单纯的相爱，他也会支持他们的，尽管他很不放心把李东海交到其他人手里。如今的情况，像是一场梦魇，他没有办法改变现状，干脆，从梦里醒来好了……

李东海突然从金钟云怀里直起身子，莽撞地大力吻上金钟云的嘴唇，磕得金钟云都感受到了齿间的血腥味。李东海稍稍退开一些，两人鼻尖抵着鼻尖，李东海说话是唇齿间的热气就喷在他的嘴唇上鼻息间。

“哥，拜托你，不要离开我们……你可以和他们一样的，我没关系，如果是哥的话，我愿意。”

金钟云恍惚间抬手想要扣住李东海的后脑压上刚刚品尝到的甜美的双唇。手机电量过低的震动提醒让他如大梦初醒，他猛地推开李东海，没控制住力气，李东海的后脑勺撞在墙上发出好大一声闷响，疼痛让李东海一时感觉天旋地转，眼前一片光点斑驳。

金钟云赶紧想凑近看看李东海的情况，又生生刹住，“东海，别勾引我……我不想对你更失望，也不想对自己失望。你先出去吧……”

李东海脱力般靠在墙上，脑后还在阵阵发疼。他舔舔干涩的嘴唇，摇晃着站起来。金钟云到底还是心疼他，扶住他有些虚晃的身体， 摸摸他脑后，这才一会儿，就鼓起了个大包。

“东海，对不起。”

李东海甩开他的手，用他从没听过的冷漠嗓音，给他下了最后通牒。

“金钟云……留不住你，那我要就离你远一点了。以后，我的事情跟你没有任何关系，suju不只是你一个人的，也是我们的。让你恶心厌恶的我们，会守住你抛弃的suju的。”

金钟云终于陷入了无止境的恐慌。离开李东海无疑让他痛苦万分，这些日子他已经受够了这种滋味，而suju，更是他一辈子都不会放弃的信仰。他只是想带着李东海离那些人远一点，分开活动也无所谓，而李东海想让所有人像以前一样不离不散，所以，他在逼金钟云做出选择。

那晚李东海睡在了李赫宰的房间，李赫宰心疼地摸着他后脑的肿包，咬紧了后槽牙，下颚线锋利得像是一把利刃。

“赫宰，如果钟云哥真的不要我们了，我要怎么办……”

小兽一样的李东海蜷缩着躺在李赫宰大腿上，抓着李赫宰的手挡在眼前，睫毛翕动撩过手心，有丝丝缕缕的痒意。

“东海，你亲艺声哥的时候，他有反感吗？”李赫宰沉吟片刻，询问李东海。

李东海回忆了下，他能感受到金钟云有一瞬间是想要回吻的。

“没有……”

“我有办法……但是，说实话，东海，我不想再多和一个人分享你。你要是我一个人的，该多好。”

“……我是你的，赫宰，不管你信不信，李赫宰对于李东海来说，永远都是唯一的。”

李赫宰拿起手机摆在床头柜上，然后托抱起李东海，熟练地吻上李东海敏感的耳侧，探进宽松的睡衣里揉捏可爱的乳尖，在进入李东海时，在他耳边低语。

“东海，我真不知道，这样是对还是错……”

第二天，金钟云的邮箱里收到了一个邮件，发件人是李赫宰，他漫不经心地打开，却愣在了电脑前。那是一个视频，是李赫宰拥着李东海做爱的视频。

午夜梦回里，李东海动情的呻吟都萦绕在金钟云耳畔，他总是不自觉想起李东海塌下去的柔软的腰肢，高高翘起的圆润的臀，以及那张熟悉又陌生的带着情欲红晕的脸。

李东海之于他既是蜜糖，又是砒霜，他不可控的沉浸在见不得光的情色臆想里。

可偏偏李东海从那晚之后对他冷若冰霜，常常把他当做透明的空气，当着他的面，和李赫宰亲吻，被崔始源宠溺的扛在肩上满屋乱窜，可可爱爱的蹭在朴正洙身边撒娇，甚至还主动伸手要曺圭贤抱抱他。

金钟云有多想亲近李东海，就有多羡慕嫉妒。

“东海！”金钟云终于找到机会拉住落单的李东海，“上次那首歌，我修改了下，要一起听吗？”  
“不了，哥，我要去赫宰房间等他回来。”

李东海冷着脸想抽出手，但金钟云握得太紧，他挣脱不开，大力甩了下胳膊，就看到金钟云瞬间阴沉下的表情，然后毫不留情地把他拽进了卧室。

“哥你放开我！我不想呆在你的房间！”

金钟云突然发力把李东海压在门上，如同饿狼扑食一般啃咬上李东海的嘴唇，掐着李东海的下巴迫使他张开嘴，深深地吮吸他的舌尖。

李东海知道，从这一刻开始，金钟云接受了同化，再也不会离开他了。

他搂住金钟云的脖子，主动配合他凶狠的深吻，主唱的气息太长，让他有些窒息。

“哥……慢慢来，好吗？我就在这里，那也不去……”

金钟云带着怀里的人儿倒在柔软地床铺上，虔诚地解开李东海的衣服，露出白皙柔韧的身体，和他幻想里的一样迷人。他按着平时想象的情景吻上漂亮的乳尖，小巧的肚脐，在细嫩的腿根爱怜的轻咬。

李东海在他身下化成一池春水，轻轻的呻吟着，任由金钟云对他的身体为所欲为。

金钟云即使幻想了好多次真枪实弹的上阵还是有些手足无措。手指抵在那个干涩紧致的地方稍一用力，就听见李东海喊疼，他讨好的凑上去亲李东海，“很疼吗？要不然，我停下？”

李东海不禁笑出声，“傻哥哥……”他轻轻抿住金钟云的下唇，“我衣服口袋里，有润滑剂……”

金钟云忙不迭翻出润滑剂，透明的液体还剩大半管，他心里有点不是滋味，“你一直装着这个吗？”

“我只是为了让自己少受点罪，谁知道什么时候……”

李东海眼底的委屈和落寞让金钟云后悔问出那句话，他们也真是的，怎么能，在这种事上不顾及东海的感受呢？

“哥回头帮你教训他们！”

回答金钟云的是李东海一个响亮的啵啵，他弯着眼睛笑的狡黠，“不提他们了，哥，你不难受吗？”

小脚丫踩上金钟云硬挺的欲望，惹得他倒吸一口凉气，抓住纤细的脚踝，在可爱的凸起的小骨头上嘬了一口，留下浅玫瑰色的痕迹。

“以后受委屈了一定跟我说。”

“知道啦~”初尝人事的金钟云在刚进入窄小高热的小穴时就差点射了出来，咬牙快速抽插了几下就忍不住直接射在了甬道里。

李东海自己的欲望还直直的戳在金钟云小腹上，他由着金钟云趴在他身上喘着粗气，拉着金钟云的手覆上自己的阴茎，小奶音软绵绵黏糊糊地撒娇，“哥，你摸摸我……”

金钟云细致温柔的抚慰干净秀气的小东海，时不时坏心眼地滑下去揉揉敏感的双卵，逗弄贪吃的小穴，李东海哼唧着往他怀里钻。

“亲亲我，哥哥亲亲我……”

金钟云温柔地顺从他，勾着滑腻腻的小舌头嬉戏，然后把李东海翻过来跪趴在床上，在股缝里重重蹭了几下，再一次顶进吸魂蚀骨的小穴。

“那天的视频，是东海故意发给我的吗？”

李东海被又深又重地抽插顶的说不出话，眼角翻出湿润的红，“不……不是我，是赫宰……赫宰的主意……”

金钟云按住两个浅浅的腰窝，在李东海抽噎着的呻吟里，俯下身含住李东海小巧的耳垂。

“你知道吗……看到视频的时候，我就在想，有一天，我也要这么操你……”

酣畅淋漓的性爱消弭了两人之间的隔阂，金钟云搂着前列腺高潮过后浑身颤抖的李东海，总算觉得暴躁不安的心脏安稳下来了。

“东海，小不点……我爱你。”

他说，我爱你。

李东海就这么红了眼眶，他要的不多，一句我爱你就够他在心里藏一辈子了，可到如今，只有金钟云，像说出一句承诺一样，告诉他，我爱你。

事后，金钟云因为不知道要给李东海清理出身体里的东西，直接搂着心爱的小不点进入梦乡，而导致李东海第二天发了低烧，遭到了李赫宰为首的几人好一顿批评教育，并保证以后绝不再犯。

金钟云还抽空插嘴，“我以后会把艺海cp经营成大势的！”

李赫宰看着这位暴躁忧郁的哥哥终于有了些从前的模样，心里尽管酸涩，也还是松了一口气，至于艺海，哼，对不起了，无论从前还是以后，不管其他什么特海源海澈海，大势的只会是他的赫海。


End file.
